Skin Deep
by Hardly Horror
Summary: Hiatsu has been sent to Cross Academy for yet another mission. He tries to stay aloof and uncaring but he slowly starts developing feelings. With the Hunter Council becoming more and more corrupt, what will happen when Hiatsu commits the worst of crimes? Can they make it work or are they doomed to their fate?


**The Black Rose**

* * *

Opening: Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain

* * *

Prologue:

A figure lay in bed in the pitch black room. The only sound to be heard was the pounding of the rain on the roof and the heavy breathing from the figure that tossed and turned in the sheets that were already halfway off the bed. The figure appeared to be male considering he wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off the pale alabaster skin that was stretched taut over finely built muscles that were covered in a thin layer of sweat. It was obvious that he worked out but it was healthy amount, because, by the looks of it, he wasn't too built. His dark teal hair was messy and wet with perspiration, making the strangely-colored strands stick to his forehead, cheeks, and neck. His expression was one that was contorted in pain and panic but, even so, his features were clear. He had high cheek bones and a defined bone structure with a thin nose and flawless slightly-full, rose petal-hued lips that were parted in soft tortured gasps and groans.

There was a sudden clap of thunder and the male's eyes snapped open, his hand flying up to cover one of his mismatched eyes, the right one to be precise. The non covered yellow eye stared listlessly up at the ceiling.

"Damn…" He muttered into the silence with a soft tenor voice. He slowly sat up. The nightmares were getting worse… He had known it was coming. They had said it might be a problem, and to inform Them immediately if it started. But, of course he didn't. He knew that if he told Them, the Council, then there would be more Experiments to come and he would be put off from doing his occupation. He didn't want that, for if that were to happen…then what would he have to live for… Nothing. He wasn't a human being. He was only a pawn for the Council to use for Their convenience when the games of cat and mouse ensued. A tool; a weapon. Yes, simply a weapon at Their endless disposal; he had no other uses. He would go where the Council told him to go and do what They told him to do, then, once the job was done, he would acquire new orders from the High Councilman, pack up, and repeat this process. His job… His job wasn't one of glamour and glory. One had to be of certain lineage to even end up in his line of work. 'Work'? Haha, if one could even call it that, in his opinion. But what did he know? He was an emotionless machine in the Council's game for power. One had to be marked from birth to do what he did. He was just one of the 'lucky' bastards that bore a rarer mark and because of that…

He gave a sigh. They wanted a killing machine that had no remorse and no conscience; wouldn't talk back when an order was given or ask questions and something that would be Their… monster to use against the enemy. Sadly, it just so happened that that 'thing'-that monster-was him. The male glanced down to his left arm where a beautiful and elegant Japanese dragon curled, twisted, and circled up his it and onto his chest. It was a dark green color in color with yellow highlights and red eyes. He heaved another sigh and slowly looked to the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. 3:53 a.m. He blew out a puff of air as he removed his hand from over his aching right eye. His right eye was quite the contrast compared to the left: while the left was a bright yellow, the other was a pitch black. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes that were sitting next to the clock before he swung his long legs off the edge of the bed and stood up. He stood at about 5'8" and was only in a pair of black pajama bottoms at the moment. He scooped up the lighter and headed out onto the balcony of his recently rented apartment. He slid the sliding glass door open and stepped out.

The cold air provided some relief for the male as he ran a thin-fingered hand through his already messy hair. He released the seal on the cigarettes and snatched one out, gingerly taking the cancer stick into his mouth before lighting it. The strange man looked out onto the dreary, rain-soaked landscape of the town below. A small rinky-dink town compared to some of the other places he had seen. He took in a deep drag, holding the smoke in for a few moments before letting it out easily. His hands were shaking a bit but it soon subsided the more he smoked on the cigarette. He would have to go to Cross Academy today. The thought made him frown deeper than he already was. The Council had already set everything up. He was a transfer student from America and had come to Japan as part of a learning program. He was 18 with a mother who was a business woman and a father who passed away after getting into a car wreck some months ago. He took another long drag and closed his unnatural eyes. He had been in the car with him and had lost his right eye. They were all lies, of course, with some truth mixed in here and there. He was originally from Japan. Yes, he appeared 18 but he had never seen, met, or even talked to his mother; he was left at the Council's doorstep. They had raised him. He didn't know his father, either. And, of course, he didn't lose his left eye, that story was just an excuse to keep the odd-colored eye covered. The male wasn't a transfer student. He wasn't even there to learn. But all these facts didn't define who he was. Yet, there were so many words that did define him to a 'T'. Murderer. Killer. Freak. Strange. Sociopath. Psychopath. Insane. Heartless. Experiment. Monster… He finished the cigarette and let the butt fall the wet pavement below. Hiatsu: Vampire Hunter.

* * *

Ending: Abstract Nonsense

* * *

Me: This will get a lot darker and more angsty, so be warned~ Enjoy and Rate and Review please!

Hiatsu: ...I belong to Hardly Horror. Don't steal me and lock me up in a closet.

Me: I only own Hia-chan! *gropes my oc*

Hiatsu: There really is no help for you, is there?

Me: I have no self esteem! 3 :D Rate & Review If I don't get at least 10 then I won't publish any more~


End file.
